


Alice and Little Red

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Blood, Dark Fantasy, Gen, Little Red Riding Hood AU, Mild Gore, Mild Horror, Possible Continuation, Siblings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonderland: a land of little wishes and not even the slightest hope of survival. Monsters craving for the scent of innocence roam, infinite darkness shrouds even when an illusional sun shines, madness surrounds every corner. Even so, within the the realms of such madness is where Grandmother lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice and Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how popular maybe this is and if there are really nice reviews/comments, I might continue this AU. Or if I have time ~~yeah right, more like if I'm in the mood... TT^TT~~. Other than that, hope you enjoy!

The woods of Wonderland were anything but a wonder. Trees of delirious colors were densely packed, shutting out any source of light that shown in the sky. It was hard to say what was better for the ears: dead silence with nothing but the crunching of who knows what beneath each step and the dreary whistles of the wind, or the occasional low, monstrous growls ready for bloodshed that would drive anyone mad with paranoia of death.

A figure hooded in red continued on through a make believe path, fingers brushing the rough bark of the trees to keep balance when crossing unsteady terrain. A clearing was present ahead, only a few yards away.

"That better be where Grandmother is…"

A low growl resonated, stopping the red figure.

"Little child, you should not be wandering through Wonderland on your own like this."

Stepping out from the shadows was a wolf, towering over the red figure like the monster it was. Its sharp teeth bared in a smirking snarl, claws reaching out in deceitful care.

"It is not safe. Monsters lurk Wonderland, mad for the taste of such innocence like yourself."

The wolf circled the figure, taking in the sweet scent that clashed with Wonderland's rot.

"Shall I lead you to your destination, wherever that may be? I can keep you from my friends who just love such sweet innocence."

"And if I refuse?"

The wolf gave a deep chuckle. It was followed by more low growling, silver eyes shining from within the woods. The friends of the wolf surrounded the two of them.

"Then my hands are tied and they follow their own instincts."

In an instant, the surrounding wolves lunged. Sharp fangs and claws were ready to tear limps from limps, flesh off bones, bath in the blood of the innocent. However, a quick draw of a short rifle and the wolves halted.

"Which means there shouldn't be any complaints about me following my own instincts."

The first shots whizzed past the pack leader, killing the target behind the monster. The pack leader could feel the slosh of blood make contact with the fur on its back. It turned, its comrade wailing in pain as the bullets burned flesh before falling dead.

"Silver…" breathed the leader, shooting a glare back to the child. "Kill the urchin!"

The wolves lunged for the hooded child, only to miss with a breeze blowing up.

The red hood flew back as the child jumped, revealing the figure of an adolescent boy. That was the only glimpse the wolves could see before the boy took aim again.

Silver bullets rained down. Agony filled howls blared. Though many were wounded, none had fallen like the first.

The boy landed back on the ground, tucking and rolling to avoid the claws of the wolves. He quickly reloaded his weapon when regaining balance, firing more rounds towards the wolves charging towards him.

One. Two. Three more down.

In the corner of his sharp eyes, the boy could see another wolf lunging for another attempt to strike. He ducked as the wolf flew past him, shooting a round from below. The wolf landed with a thud, slain.

Cunning scarlet eyes scanned the terrain. Only a few remained.

The wolves were now more hesitant to attack, but that mattered not to the boy.

"Don't just stand there, you imbeciles!" roared the leader. The others charged.

"Five…" the boy began counting down. A dodge. Four shots.

A skillful jump onto the branches above. Reload. Five shots. "Four."

Another reload. A flip off, angling more raining shots above. "Three. Two."

The boy skillfully landed, only to be shoved into the solid trunk of a tree. He let out a hiss once making contact, his sore back nothing compared to the claws digging into the grip around his neck.

"One," the pack leader finished, baring its razor teeth. "You don't have any silver bullets left in your weapon now, do you?" Its tongue clicked. "Now you understand my warning of wandering Wonderland alone." It inhaled the sweet scent the boy gave off. "My offer no longer stands."

The wolf's grin opened wide, prepared to tear the boy apart. Only his jaws stayed open instead of clamping down, a monstrous wail roaring from the wolf.

The monster released the boy, stumbling back in pain. It went down on one knee, ripping out one of many silver knives lodged into its back. "What?"

The wolf let out another wail. It exposed its bleeding back to the boy, allowing him to stab another silver blade through its heart.

"Who said I was alone?"

With a twist of the blade, the wolf let out one final wail before falling onto the battle stained ground.

The boy whipped his weapon outward, the blood gliding off the Vorpal Blade with one fluid swipe. Scarlets eyes stared back at him through the stainless reflection.

"You said you wouldn't go off on your own anymore, Seijuurou."

The boy, Seijuurou, tilted the blade. Crystal blue eyes now shown on the surface before Seijuurou sheathe the blade into its hold on his lower back, hidden by his red hood. "I said no such thing, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya, another adolescent boy of the same age dressed in blue and white, came forward towards Seijuurou. He sighed. "I hate when you don't tell me about the things you see with your eye. It's dangerous to take the madness on your own."

"I can handle myself," Seijuurou responded, highly of himself.

"When I came, you were shoved into that tree with your throat almost ripped out," Tetsuya deadpanned, arms crossed.

"That was only because you distracted me with your coming presence," Seijuurou argued. "I fight these battles alone so I don't need to worry about you getting hurt."

"I can't guarantee I'd be fine in combat, but neither can you." Tetsuya looked down at his feel, sullen. "I don't want to wait for someone dead, Seijuurou. The chances of surviving are higher when we stick and fight together in Wonderland."

Seijuurou gave a meek smile.

"This… scent…"

Seijuurou and Tetsuya turned, the wolf leader at its last breath at their feet.

"The same as… theirs…"

Seijuurou gave an irritated sigh. He reloaded his pistol, firing the silver bullets straight through the skull of the wolf. "Come, Tetsuya. Grandmother's may be this way."

"It was talking about our mothers, wasn't it?" Tetsuya asked, following beside his relation.

"The likelihood is high," Seijuurou answered.

The two boys headed for the clearing, only to see it was by a low cliff looking out over more of Wonderland. Within the distance was the Heart Kingdom.

"We found Granny's," Tetsuya commented.

"Yes, dear Grandmother," Seijuurou added bitterly. "The one responsible for the death of our mothers…"

The two boys continued forward…

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko and Akashi are technically cousins here, not siblings. But they grew up like siblings. And, technically, the Vorpal Blade is a part of Alice's story, but Akashi has it here for reasons that may be revealed if I maybe continue with this... Okay...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
